


Destiny

by hildegarde12



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildegarde12/pseuds/hildegarde12
Summary: College student Ha Sungwoon have the talent of being able to see the red string of fate.One day, he suddenly notices a red thread tied to his own finger!He is beyond extatic on catching sight of it and immediately follows the thread, but the thread leads to his own junior named Kang Daniel!!…"My soul mate is a guy!?"





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo~~  
> its Ri, so i made this based on a manga called 'Akai Ito No Shikkou Yuuyo' by Yoshio Akira.  
> i made some changes here and there but this will have the same plot and ending <3  
> i hope you like it i will be happy if you leave some comment and maybe some idea..

_I… can see the red string of fate, the one tied between soulmates._

_I don’t exactly know why or when, I could see it ever since I can remember._

_Sometimes I despised this ability, you see…_

_This ability is the one that destroy my family._

“Sungwoon ah…. when you grow up you’ll meet the love of your life and marry her,” his mom said it to him when they were watching some afternoon drama together

“Huh? Will we be connected by the red string of fate?” he tilted his head to looked to his parents

“Hmm I guess?” his father said smiling.

The boy just keeps quiet while staring at his parents still

“Then…”

“Why is papa’s red string tied to another person?”

 

There was a dead silent in the room.

 

_After that things went wary, a short while later dad had his woman move in and kicked us out from the house. Dad’s red string of fate was tied to that woman._

_I still blame myself for those careless words I uttered as a child. From then on I witnessed couples who weren’t connected by the red string break up right before my eyes, just like my parents who destined to separate._

_One thing I do know about the red string is that no one is tied to another person right away. The timing of the connection differs from person to person._

_Sometimes I wonder if it’s just a whim of the Gods._

_Here I am in my 3 rd year of college and I still haven’t found the love of my life._

 

\--o--

 

 _“Ugh fuck I’m sleepy! I must be as stupid as a rock for taking this damn morning class!”_ said Sungwoon internally, cursing himself.

It was rather a lovely morning with a nice weather, not to hot and not to chilling. But this kind of weather really attracts annoying couple to do some PDA’s that no one wants to see. Like a couple that walked not too far from Sungwoon.

“Aaa oppaaa, stoop iiit! Stop pinching my cheeks, it’s embarrassing people are watching,” whined the girl oh-so-cutely.

 _“Yeah right, like people do actually WANT to see you both grossly cuddling SO EARLY IN THE MORNING! GO GET A ROOM AND STOP MAKING ME MISSERABLE!”_ yelled Sungwoon internally while glaring at the stupid couple.

While busy throwing dagger with his eyes, Sungwoon noticed the red strings on both of them weren’t tied to another.

They both have a different soulmate.

 _“Pfft, you’re wasting your time with each other. Flirting for nothing. You’re going to break up anyway, sooner or later,”_ Sungwoon thought sarcastically.

Not wanting to waste another energy on the stupid couple, he walked faster to passed them and went on to his class.

 

\--o--

 

“Sungwoon oppa!”

 _“Ah… Here is it, the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard,”_ he thought while hiding his smile. Then he turned around to meet the voice owner.

“hey! How are you oppa?” said the girl.

 _“Her voice laced with honey, sound so sweet in my ears,”_ thought Sungwoon closing his eyes and enjoying the voice. He loved this girl, Kim Chungha. She was younger than him by 2 years. But it seems like she didn’t have the same feelings, yet.

Sungwoon feels his chest tighten, suddenly it become hard to breath, he swallows few time before answering not really trusting his own voice.

“Hey Chungha!” he flinched when he heard his own voice. He sounds too excited.

“Hem” he clears his throat “are your lectures over?”

“Yeah” Chungha smiles sweetly, Sungwoon is going to be blind at this point.

“Oppa, are you coming to the club meeting later?”

“Yeah, I am. L-lets go together?” feeling brave Sungwoon asked the question

Chungha halt her movement, looking up cutely seems to think about something “ahh, sorry but I I’ve got to run some errands, so you can go ahead of me.”

_Oh_

“I’m going this way oppa! See you later!” she waving cutely.

“Ah Okay! See you later!” He waved back to her

_I’ve nurtured one-sided feelings for her for the last year.  She hasn’t found her soulmate either. It would have been so nice if she had also fallen for me._

_Wish I had the power to figure out where my fated pair is._

Bzzz bzzz

Feels his phone buzzing in his jeans he took it and bring it in front of his face

“huh?”

There it is, He sees the red string on his right pinkie knotted neatly reaching out into the small distance.

_OH! OH! A-am I finally gonna meet my soulmate? Wait Chungha went that way right? Eyyy no way! It’s rather unlikely to be tied with one’s unrequited love… don’t tell me she likes me now? Is it really possible?_

Without thinking he steps forwards, the red string giving him a direction. He feels knot in his stomach, his heart been beating faster. He keeps following the red strings, his body works automatically, his feet run faster.

There! He sees the end of his string, tied in a person’s pinky. Feeling his heart bursting he looks up to see who is it.

He froze.

 

 _“huh? No… it can’t be…”_ he didn’t believe his eyes.

 

For the end of his red string of fate was tied to a boy’s pinky finger, a very tall boy with a board shoulder and a puppy smile on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is always welcome..  
> or maybe you want to yell abt Ha Sungwoon and nielwoon with me?  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/cloud_garde?lang=en)  
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/cloud_garde)


End file.
